Second Chance
by alltotheone
Summary: Two people in what seems to be the picture perfect relationship, but the unwillingness of one leaves her heartbroken and unsure of who to trust. Can he win her back? Or is this the ending to their story? SongFic
1. Second Chance

**this isn't my best, but it's just something that came to mind. please R&R. thankss**

* * *

Cammie Morgan was walking home from her day at the CIA, tired and sick of life. Before, her life was full of joy and unforgettable memories. Now, it is full of betrayal and memories she wants to forget. Before, she had the picture perfect boyfriend, Zachary Goode, who stood by her side through everything. Now, she has an ex-boyfriend who dumped her for Tina Walters, the innocent looking bitch. Then again, Cammie never really knew why Zach wanted to be with her in the first place. She was…ordinary. A plain Jane. He was the popular one: athletic, smart, witty, everyone loved him. He was just amazing. Yet somehow, this prince managed to fall in love with the peasant. It was too good to believe.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming text:

**1 New Msg From Zachary Goode**

A sharp pain shot through her heart yet she opened it.

**Cam. PLEASE come to my house. Meet me in the basement. Please. I'll explain everything.**

She didn't know why, but she found herself walking in the direction of his house. One step at a time, slowly. She walked down the estate and walked through the unlocked doors. Down she went into the basement. Upon her arrival, she saw Zach and his friends all set up in their band with Zach as the lead singer. When he saw her, his eyes lit up, but hers held protection and hurt.

"I'm so glad you came. You won't regret it," said Zach. He motioned to the leather couch and she sat down, bracing herself.

"I know I screwed up, but just hear me out ok?"

Zach turned to his friends and counted, "A one, a two, a one two three four."

**I found the phone****  
****I must've missed your message****  
****You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.****  
****Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.)****  
**

Zach's voice filled the basement, the lyrics triggering memories through Derrick.

_He came home from the latest party at DeeDee's house and went to his room, seeing he left his phone on his bed. He checked his inbox to find 10 unread texts. All from Cammie. "Zach. We need to talk" "Don't ignore me" "Please. I need you" "I heard something that I hope isn't true." The list went on and on. The last text was the worst. "Z. I get that you're ignoring me. And this is my last text. All I can say is 'why?' Why me? I thought that everything we had was real…the type of love that's only in fairytales. I believed in you. But I guess it was just all a lie. At first, I couldn't believe the Zachary Goode likes me, plain old Cameron Morgan. But I guess you never liked me…or loved me…huh? It was all a stupid bet with your friends. Well, you won Zach. And I hope you're happy with your prize. Hope you enjoy your real love, Tina. Congratulations, you got me to fall in love with you. Now it's game over, you won and I need my hear t back. I'll never forget the memories, but I can forget you. Good bye." The phone dropped out of Zach's hands. He stared at his wall in disbelief. What caused her to believe such a thing? He loved her like crazy. He thought he cleared up the fact that he loved her because she was unique..because she didn't care about her looks, the latest fashion and whatnot. He tried calling her, but he got sent to voicemail every time. Frustrated, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. This just couldn't be happening. _

**Your friends are telling you, You gotta move on.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)****  
****You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.****  
****I don't know why i ever waited to say.****  
****Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again**.

_Zach walked to work the next day, saw Cammie talking to her best friend Bex. Cammie's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Next to her were a pile of tissues and tissue boxes. Bex shot Zach a glare as he walked by, but all he really could notice was Cammie. Bex purposely said loudly, "Cam. Just move on. Find a new boyfriend. You deserve better!" Cammie just burst in tears and fled out of the lunchroom. All eyes followed her as she left, including Zachary Goode. He chased after her, knowing where she'd be. He came to the hidden oak tree in the back of the school, their secret meeting place. Her back was to him. Her entire body shook with each sob. _

"_Cam," whispered Zach._

_She whipped around, wiping all traces of tears off her face. _

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed._

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.****  
****I should've let you in, but I let you down.****  
****You were the first to give ,I was the first to ask.****  
****Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.****  
**

_Zach was a man of secrets. He wasn't used to having someone read him so easily. He kept all his emotions in check, letting his true feelings get covered up. His past was a territory he never dared to re-explore. It was just too painful. But Cammie wouldn't let that stop her. She never stopped trying to get in. But Zach just wouldn't let her in. Instead, she was just a person on the outside, watching him with hurt and curious eyes. She hoped for something great, but he let her down. He could tell that every time he took her out on a date, she saw his mask that he wasn't really into it. Yet she stuck through with it, putting up with him. She put up with him, until he screwed up. That's when her ex-boyfriend came in the picture to try to get back into Cammie's life. _

**I should've known, took you and I for granted****  
****Gotta let you know, I was never underhanded.****  
****Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.)****  
**

_Zach took Cammie's persistence for granted. She was the only one who kept trying to get in. And now, she wouldn't ever try again. _

**My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)****  
****You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.****  
****I don't know why i ever waited to say.****  
****'Cause I'm just dying just to see you again .****  
**

"_Dude. I went to Starbucks and I saw this random dude flirting with Cammie. I'm telling you. If you want her back, you gotta make your move." Said Grant._

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.****  
****I should've let you in, but I let you down.****  
****You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.****  
****Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.****  
**

Tears streamed down Cammie's face as Zach sang those words. She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure she could. He hurt her in a way that would take forever to heal.

**My last mistake, putting my friends first.****  
****I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.****  
****You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.****  
****Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.****  
**

Derrick remembered how he blew off most of their dates. All to go out with his buddies at the bar. One time, he ran into Cammie. She ended up forgiving him after lots of begging, a serenade, and roses. She almost always forgave him, something he misused. Something he now regrets.

**What you give is always what you get.****  
****There's so much I haven't given yet.****  
****If you could give another second chance.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.)****  
**  
**My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.****  
****(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)****  
****You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.****  
****I don't know why I ever waited to say.****  
****'Cause I'm just dying just to see you.**

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.****  
****I should've let you in, but I let you down.****  
****You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.****  
****Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**

**My last mistake, putting my friends first.****  
****I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.****  
****You were the first to give I was the first to ask.****  
****Now I'm in second place to get a second chance.**

**Instead of holding you, I was holding out****  
****I should've let you in, but I let you down****  
****You were the first to give, I was the first to ask****  
****Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**

The last chords were strummed, and silence once again covered the basement. All that could be heard were Cammie's sniffles. Zach walked down the stage and kneeled in front of Cammie.

"Please. Just give me a second chance. I can prove to you that we're meant to be. I was wrong to push you away. It's just hard for me to let people in, but now I know that I can let you in. Please. Give me a shot and I can show you that we're meant to have that fairytale ending."

"The only thing is Zach, I don't think I can trust you anymore. You hurt me so bad. I cried so much over you. How do I know that you won't just drop me on my ass again? I deserve more than that Zach, and you know it."

"Learn to trust me again. I can prove that you can trust me."

"How can I trust you if I can't even trust myself?"

"Take a leap of faith. I won't disappoint you. Give me a second chance, and I'll make everything right. This I swear. I know I can't live knowing I didn't try again. Can you?"

A silence. A pause.

"One last chance Goode. One last chance."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **

**xoxo**

**LNF**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
